


You Can't Be What You Can't See

by abldav



Series: The 100 Prompts [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Feminist Rants, Fluff, The Princess Bride References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, everyone ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abldav/pseuds/abldav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re less than half my size. What’s the worst you can do? Kick me in the shin?”</p><p>A.K.A. One of Clarke and Bellamy's debates goes somewhere unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Be What You Can't See

“The Princess Bride is a classic!” 

 

“I never said it wasn’t!” Clarke argued. “I love it just as much as you do, Bellamy, but that doesn’t change the fact that it’s perpetuating the stereotype that women are always the damsel in distress, searching or pining for her ‘one true love’. It’s a tired, overdone trope that plays on the fragile masculinity that is so prominent in our society.” 

 

“It was made in the 80’s, Clarke.”

 

“So? Feminism existed in the 80’s too, Bellamy. It’s not like this is a new thing. The only significant female character in the entire movie was written as being flat and callous.”

 

“Buttercup deserves better than this.”

 

“You know what, fight me Bellamy,” Clarke said, plopping herself down on Octavia’s plush red sofa. Bellamy sat next to her, slowly sinking into the cushion and laying his arm across the back, behind her head. 

 

“You’re less than half my size. What’s the worst you can do? Kick me in the shin?”

 

“I am  _ not  _ that short.”

 

“Sure, Clarke. Whatever you say.”

 

“The average American female is five foot four. I am five foot  _ five _ inches tall and, therefore, above average.”

 

“Did you just say ‘therefore’?”

 

“You use therefore all the time, Bellamy, don’t try me. And don’t think I didn’t notice you change the subject.” Clarke accentuated her declaration with an accusatory point of her index finger and a raised eyebrow. Bellamy rolled his eyes, a hint of a smile on his lips. 

 

“Pardon me if I wasn’t prepared for a lecture on feminism,” he said, teasing.

 

“You should  _ always _ be prepared for a lecture on feminism,” she smiled back.

 

It was only when they heard a stifled chuckle that they realized they had an audience. The two turned towards Octavia’s kitchenette to find their friends grinning and watching them intently. Bellamy’s eyes flicked between all of them before landing on his sister.

 

“What?”

 

“Oh, nothing,” Octavia said, lacing her voice with fake seriousness.

 

“Noooo, nothing at all,” Raven added, matching Octavia’s tone.

 

“Continue,” Jasper interjected with a stage whisper. “We’re not here.” 

 

“Get over here,” Clarke commanded, waving her friends to the living room. 

 

“So,” Monty said, sitting on the other side of Bellamy. “We watching The Princess Bride?” Everyone broke out into giggles as they spread themselves out. Clarke rolled her eyes as Octavia hunted around for the movie and slid it into her ancient VCR. 

 

“I still can’t believe you still have one of those,” Raven commented, shaking her head.

 

“Why wouldn’t I? It still works,” Octavia fired back.

 

“Maybe because people stopped making movies on VHS about 10 years ago.”

 

While Raven and Octavia continued to bicker, Bellamy turned back to Clarke. Sensing his intention to continue their debate, she spoke before him in a clandestine tone.

 

“I just hate being told that the only way I can be successful or save the day is if a man is there to help me. I hate being told that I can’t be the hero.”

 

“You’re my hero.” 

 

Clarke’s eyes shot up to his. He hadn’t meant to say it. He didn’t even remember thinking it, but after the words were out of his mouth, he realized they were true. 

 

“You inspire me, Clarke.” Her mouth opened slightly, and Bellamy saw her eyes begin to fill with tears. He continued. “You carry an extra blanket in your car specifically for the purpose of giving it to a homeless person that may need it. You’re the person everyone in this room goes to when they need to vent or get advice. If you haven’t heard from someone in more than a week, you call to make sure everything is alright. If someone is sick, you show up with soup and sit and watch Netflix with them until you both fall asleep. You inspire me to be a better person, Clarke, and if that’s not heroism, I don’t know what is.” 

 

Bellamy raised his right hand and swiped a tear from her cheek. She smiled and gently pressed her face into his hand. She sniffled and leaned closer to press a kiss to the side of his mouth. He rested his forehead against hers, and there they stayed, curled around each other. 

 

Octavia, Raven, Monty, and Jasper shot glances at each other, unable to contain their grins. They started the movie, looking back and forth between the screen and their friends the whole time. Clarke and Bellamy didn’t seem to notice.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompt requests, leave them in the comments and I'll probably maybe get to it when I have the motivation.


End file.
